


Huntress

by Name



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name/pseuds/Name
Summary: Huntress is solitary, so is Sniper for that matter. When their paths collide, neither is willing to befriend the other, but with the Mercenary out of a job and his parents dead, it seems like he may need a companion more than he cares to admit.





	

She was hardened, viscous, a survivor. She was beautiful, despite the jagged scar running just below her left cheekbone. 

Inky black hair fell in a straight line to her hips, turquoise and orange and opal beads braided into it here and there. Her eyes were the gold of dark whiskey, she was a lot like whiskey too, if one thought about it. Sharp and burning on the tongue with a haziness about her memory. ****

When one thought of her, they thought of violence, of Native Americans being slaughtered and slaughtering in return. One thought of coyotes and wild bucks, untamed and wary of civilization.

With her whiskey eyes and dark hair, she was an oddity, regardless of where she chose to go, wariness in each step and a finality in her way her bow seemed always ready to fire. She was a survivor, but she was also an outsider with only a lone coyote at her heel for company.

Dressed in flannel button ups, vests, jeans and leather boots, she was not the lust stirring vision a man expected of her gender. She made no friends, took no lovers(or at least no lover was foolish enough to risk her tomahawk should they have cared to brag), and claimed not a name but a title; Huntress.


End file.
